The Jitty Team
The Jitty Team Introduction Jitty is the relationship between Jake and Kitty. We Jittians welcome all our brothers and sisters with open arms. Reasons to ship Jitty *They had a relationship. *Jake serenaded Kitty on the football field whilst Marley was singing'' Everytime. *When Jake broke things off with Kitty, Kitty looked hurt and disheartened. *They get each others banter. *They sang ''Everybody Talks ''together and sounded so amazing that the song even won as the best female/male duet at the Glee Wiki Awards 2013. *They have a lot of sexual chemistry together. *They're dance partners. *They're both great dancers. *Kitty gets jealous when Jake is with Marley during Born to Hand Jive. *When Kitty is about to swing for Marley Jake shakes his head knowing what's coming and quickly moves her out of the way. *When Kitty said that he ruined Hand Jive and Jake replied with "No, I didn't, we were great it, just didn't work out", Kitty said that she'd been hearing that a lot from him lately and her face looked heartbroken. *During ''Holding Out for a Hero Kitty whips aside all chairs to make a path towards Jake and sings a part of the song towards him. *She made Marley have an eating disorder just so she could get Jake back. *Because Jake said to Marley: "Kitty’s funny and hot and yeah a little crazy, but you know what? She likes me and when I’m next to her, no one makes fun of me, for once." Signatures #LoserLikeMe # #Frankenteen96 #Ilovesebastiansmythe # #ArcaneSideburns #CrystallineSkies #Jgal12 #Gleek4ever2012 # #Midhatz #Rory sugar123 #PerfectRivera # #Quinndependence98 #QFabrayGleek4eva #Josh Bullin24 #Lilmaz18 #Horsefinatic #Skylar-Gleek1824 #Tina Rory Fan :D #Ryley Lover #Purple-Glee-Project #EroticFishCake #DiannaAgron xo #Gleek655 #SugaryDonught #Themanonthestreet #Orbstar #Brittanalovers #RiseAgainsT #SwiftieGleek #JenahNicoleNoreene #Lucas Koch #Omjay100 #Ppoi 48 #Rhythmiration #Tinkershadhako #Spimax12 #MarowSk #Blondetta #Gerff #Quinnfan96 #Aussie 500 #SalanderTheGleektioner #Nxt2normalfan #CoolBro19 #KittyHeart123 #TinaMustSing #Learachelmicheleberry9753 #Freak For Finchel #TheSevenDeadlySins #SweetAndSpicy #CrazyEvilBitch #MercedesBerry #Cami da Gleek #Quinniee #Your turkey burger is cold ~ # #Kathy22 # #Iloveklaine10 #Ryley gleek #Toberal18 #Jitty are the best #Gleekforever1018 #Dancin'NoViolence #Shadow9542 #UnHoly Trinity # # #CatalinaSw33t #CC-8589934592 #Quinn Santana Jitty Templates Jitty Gallery Tumblr mdcnulwUWJ1rxxtm4.gif A8ba5d98-5cfd-45b0-a869-3121a445a59e 550 343.png Bad kitty.gif Glee-4x05-jake-kitty-cap-16.jpg Jitty.gif Jitty1.gif Jitty2.gif Jitty3.gif Jitty4.gif Jitty5.gif Jitty6.gif JittyOnSet.jpg Jitty everybody talks.gif Jittyship.png Kitty-and-Jake-Kiss--467328472638776801.jpg Kittyjake.png Tumblr md96ll42941rym6bco10 r1 250.gif Tumblr md96ll42941rym6bco11 r1 250.gif Tumblr md96ll42941rym6bco9 r1 250.gif Tumblr md98l6SIgn1qd5m2co1 500.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o3 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6 250.gif Tumblr mdgch9zss01qda3hho1 500.png Tumblr mdln7s8j0R1ry76cn.gif Tumblr mdpf9aHbuc1rc8a07o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdpf9aHbuc1rc8a07o2 250.gif Tumblr mdrffzBjYS1qda3hho1 500.jpg Tumblr me178pDMaN1rhbu56o1 500.gif Tumblr mefklpyLEa1rlmarlo1 500.png Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o1 500.gif Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o2 500.gif Tumblr me49cdhO301qfo9f3o1 r1 250.gif Kitty-and-Jake-Kiss—467328472638776801.jpg Tumblr me55xiubDZ1qdi2lvo1 250.gif Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o2 500.gif Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o1 500.gif tumblr_mhjlfisf5X1qhlmruo1_r3_500.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o2 250.gif Tumblr mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o1 250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo5_250.gif tumblr_mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjeg4aAvGP1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mjeobc1Nru1rsx2q2o1_500.png SH11 jitty.gif Naked jitty.gif everytime_jitty.gif b20_jitty.png Teams We Support *'The Hummelberry Team' by [[User:DiannaAgron_xo|''DiannaAgron_xo]].'' *[[User_blog:GinaSays16/The_Jam_Team_-_Signatures|'The Jam Team']] by [[User:GinaSays16|''GinaSays16]].'' *'The Jyder Team' by Quinnfan96. *[[User_blog:GinaSays16/The_Mitty_Team_-_Signatures|'The Karley Team']] by [[User:GinaSays16|''GinaSays16]].'' *[[The_Wildehart_Team|'The Wildehart Team']] by [[User:GinaSays16|''GinaSays16]].'' Category: Teams